Grunbeld
How Grunbeld joined the Tourney Years before, it was said that Grunbeld defended against a Chuder invasion with 3,000 men. He was thought to have been killed in battle, but became the Dragon Apostle. He soon confronts Guts just as he was attacking Flora's forest home. Grunbeld's hammer does seem to cause trouble for Guts at first, but golems help turn things around, forcing Grunbeld to use his Apostle form. Despite the gruesome injuries he sustained, Guts manages to escape alive. Upon learning of the Second Tourney, Grunbeld joins hoping to find a worthy challenger when Rubeus is chosen to be his partner. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Grunbeld holds his Giant's Greathammer on his right shoulder. After the announcer calls his name Grunbeld swings his hammer and thrusts his Flamethrower Greatshield as the camera zooms saying "To meet death in battle is every warrior's long-cherished aspiration!" Special Moves Flamethrower Greatshield (Normal Neutral) Grunbeld shoots an explosive out of his shield and it explodes on target. Giant Fire (Apostle Neutral) Grunbeld shoots a fireball out of his mouth. Spike Shield (Normal Side) Grunbeld activates spikes on his shield and slashes them two times. Giant Roar (Apostle Side) Grunbeld roars loudly to break defenses of opponents. Giant Crusher (Normal Up) Grunbeld jumps high and slams his hammer down. Dragon Teeth (Apostle Up) Grunbeld flies into the air biting his teeth to produce fires. Massive Rush (Normal Down) Grunbeld runs forward charging with his shield to ram opponents. Firerain (Apostle Down) Grunbeld raises his head and rains fireballs around himself. Giant's Rampage (Hyper Smash) Grunbeld roars and swings his hammer six powerful times while moving forward then shoots flames out of his shield. Dragon Apostyle (Final Smash) Grunbeld shifts into his crystal dragon-like apostle form and roars. In this form, he gains a new attack pattern and an increase in power and defense. This lasts for 80 seconds. After which, he will shoot a massive firebeam then shift back to his normal form to rest for 10 seconds. Victory Animations #Grunbelt sets his hammer onto his shield and says "The next battle awaits." #Grunbeld swings his bladed shield and swings his hammer three times saying "This is how fights must be." #Grunbeld changes to his dragon Apostle form and rains fireballs then says "This only makes it worth my while!" On-Screen Appearance Grunbeld walks in and slams his hammer down then says "Now I see that you are a worthy warrior as well. I would like to propose a duel to you." Trivia * Grunbeld's rival is Crimson Rubeus who was one of the first to hunt Chibi-Usa. *Grunbeld shares his English voice actor with Commandante Juan Acero, Ganryu, Devil Ganryu, Wamuu, Draggadon, Hinox the Eldest of the Hinos Bros., Plastic Man, Grand Doomer, Walter X, Xemnas and Cornell. *Grunbeld shares his Japanese voice actor with Cao Cao, Kanden, Kenshi, Solrock, Yaridovich, I.M. Eddie, Silver Samurai, Aerodactyl, Kenji, Pakku, Blade, Eyrie, Mercenary Tao and Burter. *Grunbeld shares his French voice actor with Tekkaman, Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya, Adol Christin, Jack Five Beanstalk, Zuo Ci and Qwenthur Barbotage. *Grunbeld shares his Arabic voice actor with Brocken Jr., Titanic Tim, Smoker, Buggy the Clown, Galdino, Jinbe, Bugaboom, Brad Wong, Remy, Komodo Joe of the Komodo Bros., the Fourth Kazekage Rasa, Raidou, Shivers, Nigel Charles Ratburn, Alex Louis Armstrong, Botta, Narciso Anasui, Vega, Black Shadow, Garuda, Shinnok, Corrupted Shinnok, the Evil Twins, Tadakatsu Honda, King Kashue, Nenji "Okina" Kashiwazaki, Anavel Gato (in all his Mobile Suits), Kushimaru Kuriarare, All Might, Silver Fang, Gantenbainne Mosqueda, Piccolo, King Piccolo, Senkuu, Cronicle Asher (in all his Mobile Suits), Onoki, Captain Cold, Adon Coborlwitz, Richard Wong and Frieza. *Grunbeld shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Thouzer, Wu Tong, Anubis Khan, Denki Kaminari, Shinnok, Corrupted Shinnok, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Black Tom Cassidy, Ikkaku Madarame, Kokuto, Nnoitra Gilga, Seijuro Hiko XIII, Guts, Pierre Vieira (in Aquarion Mars), Dr. Eggman, Jecht, Jushiro Ukitake, Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi, Lord Raptor, Cornell, Tambourine, Hisoka Murow and Izuru Kira. Category:Berserk characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters